A Chosens' Power
by Trinity5
Summary: An old evil (NOT Dahak) has risen, and it's after Ares. Does the new evil have anything to do with the dreams? And if so...is that the key to defeating it?I put up Authors' Notes, PLEASE read, it will explain the delay with the chapters! Thankyou!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Hello, hello! When I finish this story, it'll be a miracle. The evil god in this story is NOT and I repeat NOT Dahak. He's a god I created from my own dark corners of my imagination. So enjoy! Disclaimer: The characters of Xena: Warrior Princess DON'T belong to me.neither does the song below.  
  
  
  
Can't Fight the Moonlight  
  
Leann Rimes  
  
Under a lover's sky  
  
Gonna be with you  
  
And no-one's gonna beat you now  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until  
  
'Til the sun goes down  
  
Underneath the starlight  
  
Starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It'll steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
There's no escaping love  
  
Was the gentle breeze  
  
That weaves its spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long (it won't be too long)  
  
'Til you're in my arms  
  
Underneath the starlight  
  
Starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue wiped the dagger as she finished the sacrifice. In the back of the cave  
  
she watched as something stirred; a black mist. Two red eyes glowed from it,  
  
and she could feel the darkness sing in her blood. The mist sighed and as it  
  
noticed her, she bowed, her wavy black hair falling over her shoulders.  
  
" Aaah, I live." It whispered, " You have brought me into the world again,  
  
Rogue. I can feel the evil slowly drifting away from this world. Things have  
  
changed without me. Tell me, who does my work here? Who spreads the darkness?"  
  
She answered;  
  
"The God of War, my Lord."  
  
* * *  
  
A younger Xena stood in a temple, dressed in a black robe. The other eleven  
  
Gods stood around her and Ares, in a semi-circle. The only light were numerous  
  
candles that were randomly positioned around the room. In her hand was an  
  
oriental dagger made of Hepheastus steel. A thousand thoughts passed through  
  
her mind as she looked at the handsome God before her. Athena started the  
  
ceremony: " I, Athena, witness this ceremony for Ares' new chosen." The other  
  
gods said the same, one by one. Xena took a deep breath as a wind gently  
  
tasseled her hair, though there were no openings in the room.  
  
" I, Xena," the wind got stronger, " bind my self to Ares, the God of War, as  
  
his Chosen, to serve him and honor him, till fate has it's will." She slashed  
  
her left wrist once. "I bind my self by blood." Twice. "I bind my self by  
  
blood." Thrice. " I am bound to him by blood!" she yelled as the wind swirled  
  
around the God and his chosen, picking up the drops of blood in to the air.  
  
  
  
Xena gasped, and woke up, looking around her at the familiar surroundings of  
  
the woods, trying to calm herself as the words rang in her ears. "Bound to him  
  
by blood." She laid back down on her bedroll, remembering the dream. She'd  
  
been having the same dream, over and over again for days now. She shuddered,  
  
remembering the bond. Gabrielle woke up and looked at her.  
  
"Xena? You all right?" Xena forced a smile for her friend.  
  
"I'm fine Gabrielle, go back to sleep." Her friend looked at her for a minute  
  
more, then plopped her head down, and instantly went to sleep again. Xena,  
  
having lost all desire to sleep, picked her self up, and slowly walked to the  
  
river bank, sitting down next to a tree. A shiver ran down her spine, as the  
  
all too familiar God appeared and sat next to her.  
  
"You having that dream again?" he asked, his voice sending shivers down her  
  
spine, and she grimaced at the sensation, and looked at him.  
  
"Why? Have you been looking in my dreams?" She glared at him.  
  
"Well, if it concerns me, I do." The warrioress stood up.  
  
"My dreams have nothing to do with you" Xena said boldly, but in truth she  
  
knew that they had everything to do with him. She looked at him sideways,  
  
suspiciuos. "You haven't been putting these dreams in my head have you?" Ares  
  
shook his head, and chuckled.  
  
"I'd never do that."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you wouldn't," Xena answered him sarcastically. Ares ignored the  
  
remark.  
  
"Xena, have you felt a change in the air?"  
  
"What ?"  
  
" It's darker," he stepped up behind her, and gentley wrapped his arms around her waist,  
  
"More.dangerous."  
  
The raven-haired woman slapped his arms away, and stepped to the side, away from him.  
  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." she answered him.  
  
"Come on, Princess, this is me you're talking to , the God of War."  
  
"Yes, that's exactly why I don't want to have this conversation. Now I want to sleep, so good-bye." The dark godgod god sighed and disappeared in a flash of blue. Xena walked slowly to her bedroll, and lay  
  
down, but in truth, she couldn't sleep. She did feel a darker presence, no,  
  
not 'dark' like Ares is, but more.evil, and it, mixed up with the dreams,  
  
made her more than a little suspicous. As her mind slowly quieted, she slipped in to  
  
the sweet oblivion of sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Rogue looked at herself in the mirror, she wore a short sued dress, with  
  
strappy sleeves. Her hair fell loosely down her back, and her goldish eyes  
  
traveled to her waist which held a small dagger. She took a deep breath and  
  
picked up her bag. She had to bring Ares to her Lord by seducing him with the  
  
little powers her Lord gave her. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, Ares  
  
wasn't completeley evil, he had softened since he had met that Warrior Bitch  
  
Xena. She growled, Rogue knew that Xena would screw up her mission one way or  
  
the other, so there was only one choice left; kill her. Rogue walked outside,  
  
and saddled her horse, her plan set.  
  
* * *  
  
Gabrielle turned in her bedroll as the smell of fried fish blew toward her.  
  
Squinting against the bright sun, she sat up.  
  
"Morning, what's for breakfast?" asked the still sleepy bard.  
  
"Fish." Her friend said shortly. Gabrielle groaned, they'd been having fish  
  
for the last three days because they were traveling by the river. But  
  
Gabrielle saw that her friend was in deep thought and didn't say anything.  
  
Xena stood up and looked around the clearing.  
  
"Xena?" Said Gabrielle  
  
"Shh" Xena answered as she saw someone walkout of the trees, sword drawn. Xena  
  
unsheathed her sword. "Who are you?" The other woman walked closer, and  
  
looked around.  
  
"Call me.Rogue"  
  
"What do you want?" Gabrielle asked, picking up her double knives. Rogue  
  
pointed at the raven-haired woman.  
  
"I want you dead!" Rogue snarled as she slashed her sword towards Xena. The  
  
other woman, blocked it swiftly, and kicked Rogue in the knees. Rogue fell,  
  
but qickly got up again. The two women circled each other. Finally, Rogue  
  
lunged at Xena, slashing her arm. Xena feinted, and opened up a cut on Rogue's  
  
chest. Swords flashed through the air as the two women fought each other.  
  
Xena's mind whirled as fast as her chakram. *Who is this woman? And why does  
  
she want to kill me? * Xena dodged an attack and flipped over Rogue. Xena  
  
managed to trip her from behind, and pinned her down to the ground. "What do  
  
you want?" yelled Xena  
  
"I want your god." Rogue hissed and dissapeared in a rush of black sparkles.  
  
Xena stared at the empty ground.  
  
"My god?" she whispered, then it came to her, "Ares." Xena stood up. "Come on,  
  
Gabrielle, we're going to Ares' temple." Xena said to her partner as she  
  
ssaddled up once more.  
  
"We are? What? Why" asked Gabrielle confused, but got on her horse. "Does that  
  
woman have anything to do with this?" she trotted beside Xena.  
  
"Yes, she said something about wanting my god, but.what's going on?"  
  
"Ok, another question, how did she disappear like that? Is she a goddess?"  
  
asked Gabrielle.  
  
"No, if she was a goddess, she would have beaten me like that." Xena snapped  
  
her fingers, emphasizing her last word.  
  
"So why are we going to Ares? If she's not a goddess, he should have nothing  
  
to worry about."  
  
"I don't Gabrielle, I just have to go there, I think she's more than she  
  
seems."  
  
* * *  
  
Hidden in the safety of bushes, Rogue tried to catch her breath. Just  
  
disappearing like that took a lot of energy. She had only enough strength and  
  
powers to do two more things. Rogue heaved herself up and passed her hand in  
  
front of her body. She looked into the pool by her side and smiled wickedly.  
  
She looked exactly like Xena. With another deep breath, she called up on the  
  
last of her powers, and disappeared to Ares' temple.  
  
Rogue looked around the temple and smiled. He'd never know she wasn't the real  
  
Xena, Rogue looked just like her.  
  
"Ares," she purred. The handsome God of War appeared in front of her. He thought this was a little suspicious,  
  
as she walked up to him, and wound her arms around him. But then again.Xena had a tendency to change her mind,  
  
So he decided to give this a shot.  
  
"Xena, Xena, Xena" he chanted, "Looks like you decided to take me up on my  
  
offer." Rogue just licked her lips and lowered his head. She shivered as her  
  
lips met his. As the kiss deepened, Ares felt more and more confused. This  
  
wasn't like Xena, she wouldn't do this. He knew Xena,and even though he wanted  
  
her to come back to him, he knew that she wouldn't, not this easily. Ares shoved  
  
the imposter away from him, and as Rogue hit the wall, her image of the  
  
Warrior Princess vanished, and she looked like herself again.  
  
Outside, Xena jumped of Argo, and ran up the steps, flinging open the door.  
  
"Ares!" she yelled, before seeing him stand in front of Rogue. "You!" she  
  
growled again. Xena moved toward her, but she managed to scramble up and run  
  
out the open door.  
  
***  
  
As Xena and Ares sat on a log outside, Ares retold what happened with Rogue.  
  
"How did you know it wasn't me?" Ares looked down and said softly.  
  
"How could I not? I know every smile you make, and every glint in your eye. I  
  
know how you move, how you fight, how you are." Xena looked at him,  
  
"Ares" she breathed, and gently brushed his lips, and as she moved to she  
  
moved to stand up, Ares caught her arm, and caught her lips in his. Xena  
  
explored his mouth, remembering how much she missed him. His arms went around  
  
her waist as she entangled her fingers in his hair. Almost regretfully, she  
  
pulled away. It looked to her that she had seen another side of Ares just  
  
then, but then he grined slyly, and he was back to his ignorant normal self  
  
again.  
  
"Maybe you should stay here until we figure things out about Rogue" At first  
  
it looked like the warrior was going to refuse, but then she stood up and  
  
said:  
  
"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm coming back to you."  
  
"Why Princess, I wouldn't dream of it!" Xena smirked. Xena breathed in the  
  
familiar smell of the room as memories flooded her mind. Memories of her and  
  
Ares.NO, she wouldn't think about that, it was in the past. The room was  
  
decorated in maroon and black colors, the walls were painted maroon, and  
  
illuminated by torches. Black silk sheets lay on the queen bed, and the cold  
  
floor was made warm by the fur throw rugs. Cedar chest and closets were set  
  
randomly around the room. Xena noticed that Ares was gone, and she opened the  
  
doors to the balcony, letting the light curtains billow around her.  
  
Her mind was in a turmoil. Rogue, Ares, her dreams. everything was bothering  
  
her. She laid down on the bed, letting her mind quiet for the first time this  
  
day.  
  
***  
  
The next afternoon came lazily and slowly as Xena practiced her sword drills  
  
in the field behind the temple. As Xena flipped backwards, she felt a shiver  
  
going up her back. She slashed her sword in front of her, and wasn't  
  
surprised when it was parried back at her. They fought with each other, not  
  
saying a word as they parried each others blows. Xena heaved as she stoped a  
  
blow from Ares' sword. They had been fighting for a really long time, and she  
  
was getting tired, while the God looked like he just started the fight. They  
  
reached the bank of the small pond, a little waterfall making soothing sounds  
  
as Xena dropped to the ground.  
  
"All right, that's it, I give up, I'm too tired." Xena said exhausted. Ares  
  
kneeled beside her.  
  
"Getting a little warm are we?" Ares grinned and before Xena knew what  
  
happened she was in the water. She broke the surface, growling.  
  
"Ares! Now you got my leathers wet!"  
  
"Well, you know, " the handsome God grinned devilishley, and snapped his  
  
fingers. Xena was left only in her shift, her leathers and armor in his hands.  
  
  
  
"Ares! Help me out!" Ares reached a hand out to Xena, and she grabbed it,  
  
pulling him into the water with her. She laughed as Ares swam up to her, and  
  
dived under the water, Ares chasing her. He finally caught up with her,  
  
wrapping his arms around her waist. The raven-haired woman was suddenly very  
  
aware that she was covered only in a paper-thin soaked shift. Her heartbeat  
  
quickened involuntarily as he covered her mouth with his. Xena sub-consiously  
  
wrapped her hands around his neck, exploring his mouth. The kiss deepened as  
  
she entagled her hands in his hair, but the moment was interruped by a shrill  
  
scream,  
  
"Xena! What are you doing?" Gabrielle stalked up to the pond, furious. Xena  
  
looked at her guiltily as she unwrapped her self from her Gods' arms. As she  
  
walked on to the bank, she was clothed again in her leathers, her armor  
  
appearing in her hands. She said a mental thankyou to the God as she walked  
  
away with Gabrielle, who was yelling at her the whole way back to the temple.  
  
Xena entered her room, Gabrielle still furious behind her. "Xena, what were  
  
you thinking? Are you crazy?". She whirled on her  
  
friend.  
  
'Gabrielle, it was just a kiss!"  
  
"A kiss? A kiss, Xena you're not supposed to be kissing your enemy!"  
  
"Oh, and since when are you telling me what I'm supposed to or not supposed to  
  
do? I'm a grown woman, for Zeus' sake, I can take care of my self! Why are you  
  
making such a big thing out of it!"  
  
"because, he's evil! I knew it was a bad idea coming here! He's going to make  
  
you evil again, like him!"  
  
"He's not evil Gabrielle! You don't even know him, you don't know how he  
  
really is."  
  
Xena turned away from the blond woman, walking back to the temple. She was restless, and she needed to  
  
sort out her thoughts, she walked around the temple for awhile, until she realized she had unconsiousley ended up in Ares' room. She knew that Gabrille was right.on some part of it anyhow. Coming here, to Ares' temple was dangerous. Old memories surfaced, old memories and old loves. It was true, she had loved Ares once, but he betrayed her, and she had gotten hurt too much . She was afraid of getting hurt again.. She could understand her friends reaction to their kiss. Already, they had kissed twice, and she knew that Gabrielle thought that he would make her evil again, but.she needed to figure out the thing with Rogue, and then she could leave. There, she convinced herself. Once this was all done, she'd leave, and this will mean nothing. Xena finally let her eyes close, and she fell in to a quiet sleep, and as she slept, she dreamed.  
  
"The bond of a Chosen is stronger than anything." Xena was standing in front  
  
of the Fates. "It will help you when you will it, at the most desperate times.  
  
But, you must not run from your destiny, young Xena, you must acknowledge it,  
  
or you will lose what you love and cannot admit."  
  
Suddenly, a darkness filled the room. Xena sat up, gasping for breath, and  
  
The darkness seemed to whisper to her,  
  
and she saw an image of Rogue. This all had something to do with Rogue.then  
  
the darkness withdrew, sifting out of the room, and ouside, into the fading  
  
day. Xena followed it, blindly as she slowly fit the puzzle together, but  
  
there were still some pieces missing. What was this? What evil? And what was  
  
that dream about? What you love and cannot admit.Xena needed answers.  
  
To be continued............  
  
,  
  
  
  
  
  
| | | 


	2. Painfull sense

Painful Sense (Ch. 2) A Chosen Power Disclaimer: The characters of Xena don't belong to me, yadda, yadda, yadda, you know the drill. Authors' Notes: I hope you enjoy this installment of the story! I enjoyed writing it at 11 o'clock at night, that's for sure. This doesn't really have a time line, so don't mess your pretty little head about the time, guys. So...ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was dark. The fast moving storm clouds blocked out the stars and any light, that could ever fall to the ground form the sliver of moon. Not Xena needed light. She quietly dipped through the cover of darkness, making her way around trees and bushes. She didn't know where she was going..only a sense was guiding her. A very strong sense. When she had woken up in the temple, she was alone. Nobody had seen Ares, nor could she sense him anywhere near by. So, being the impulsive person that she is, she went outside, not even taking Argo with her, thinking it would be too loud. All at once, as soon as she stepped out side, the sense enveloped her. The black mist hovered in front of her, for a second, then disappeared, but the pull was still there. She knew that the black stuff had something to do with Ares, she just didn't know what. But she knew it was evil, and she also knew that that girl, Rogue, or whatever her name was, had something to do with it. Xena also had the need to follow this.thing.to Ares. She didn't know why she was doing this, but it felt like she couldn't resist it. Somewhere, Ares was in big trouble, and she had to find him. The tall woman stumbled, over something and fell, skinning her knee. The sense left her for a split second then came back, stronger than before. She had to go on. After walking, and stumbling some more, she finally reached a clearing, and the storm clouds pushed back at this time, revealing the moon. It illuminated the clearing, making it seem pearly- green. (AN: Don't ask me how a sliver of moonlight can have such a big affect.it just does.) In front of her, a cave yawned, the entrance somewhat hidden by tall grass. She started to edge near it, ever so cautiously, but then the black stuff appeared in front of her, and in it, two red eyes seem to right stare at her. Then, suddenly, it enveloped her. Xena gasped, her body becoming frigid and stiff as the black stuff seeped all around her. Her mind was a whirlwind of confusion, black thoughts blocking out everything else. It was hard for her to breath, and she collapsed, to the ground, half sitting on her knees. Her eyes took on a glassy look as an image of something that obviously didn't happen, but was believable to her pushed it's way through her mind.  
  
"Ares? Ares?" Xena was shaking the still form of the God of War. He was lying on the floor of his temple, and had been for some time. Xena's face was covered in tears, from hours upon endless hours. She was still crying his name, refusing to believe it. "Ares!" She put her head down on his chest, wrapping her arms around him, "You can't leave me! You can't! How can you go? What am I supposed to do without you?" Keening filled the room, as Xena felt her heart breaking into a million pieces that could never be put back again.  
  
Xena's body had indeed become weak, her mind accepting the image as real. Something stirred in her mind; something good, pushing the depressing image away. No, this didn't happen, she reached for the bond in her mind. See? He's still alive. Another image, this time a real one, of the past gently glided into her mind.  
  
Laughter filled the air. Xena.much younger, twirled on the grass behind a temple. She had on a simple loose white dress, with breezy bell sleeves. She ran up to Ares, flinging her arms across his neck, "Ares, you will never leave me will you?" Ares smiled at his young Chosen and shook his head his head. "Never, I'll always be with you." "We'll always help you." A murmur in the breeze caught her ear. The fates, they helped her out again. Xena looked around, realizing the black stuff had gone, and stood up. The painful first image was still on the edge of her mind, lingering, waiting to snap her back to that black hole the moment she let it, but she pushed it away. She walked to the cave cautiously, but this time, nothing stopped her. She knew Ares was in there, and it was time to get him back.  
  
To be continued. Well, what do you think? I was planning on not putting this up, and to put it up in one big Ch. 2, but I don't have an idea what to do after this, and it would take me to long to type up the whole of it, so I decided to do it in smaller pieces. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Defeat and Mortality

Authors' Notes: OK, so Ch. 2 was way too short, so to make up for that, here's the long one. I expect MANY reviews! ( Also, the last chapter was different from the first one, but this one is more like the first one. Sorry for that.  
  
Disclaimer: Xena, Ares and all the other characters from X:WP don't belong to me. The song is Celine Dion's. Isn't it the perfect song for Xena and Ares??!  
  
Timeline: There is NO timeline for my stories.the only thing that you can tell the time by is Gabrielle's dress and hair. She has short hair in this time, and those short suede skirt and halter. -------------------------  
  
I'd like to run away from you  
  
But if I were to leave you I would die  
  
I'd like to break the chains you put around me  
  
And yet I'll never try  
  
No matter what you do you drive me crazy  
  
I'd rather be alone  
  
But then I know my life would be so empty  
  
As soon as you were gone  
  
Impossible to live with you  
  
But I could never live without you  
  
For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
  
I never, never, never  
  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
  
You make me sad  
  
You make me strong  
  
You make me mad  
  
You make me long for you / You make me long for you  
  
You make me live  
  
You make me die  
  
You make me laugh  
  
You make me cry for you / You make me cry for you  
  
I hate you  
  
Then I love you  
  
Then I love you  
  
Then I hate you  
  
Then I love you more  
  
For whatever you do  
  
I never, never, never  
  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
  
You treat me wrong  
  
You treat me right  
  
You let me be  
  
You make me fight with you / I could never live without you  
  
You make me high  
  
You bring me down  
  
You set me free  
  
You hold me bound to you  
  
I hate you  
  
Then I love you  
  
Then I love you  
  
Then I hate you  
  
Then I love you more / I love you more  
  
For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
  
I never, never, never  
  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
  
I never, never, never  
  
I never, never, never  
  
I never, never, never  
  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
  
But you  
  
Rogue had known that Xena was coming. A smirked filled her face, well then, they could die together. She was getting even sicker of Xena by the minute, and Ares had irked her more that enough times. The black mist floated in the back of the cave, it's red glowing. Torches lighted the room with a dark red light, and on a shelf of stone laid the dagger and sacrificing tools. The black stuff shifted,  
  
"Aah, she comes."  
  
"Yes, everything is almost ready, Master." Picking up the dagger, she walked over to the middle of the cave. The God of War was hanging form chains of Hephestas. He was stripped from the waist up, and covered with a light sheen of sweat from trying to break out of the chains. His arms were aching from the metal, but his feet stood still and strong. "The mighty God of War, chained up. You know she's coming don't you?" Rogue taunted, "Good she can watch you die.after we strip you of your powers. My lord will become his ultimate self then..and he'll kill your precious love too." Ares growled, pulling at the chains.  
  
"If you hurt her in anyway, I swear, I will hunt you down, you and your lord too." Ares said.  
  
"Uh uh uh!" Rogue shook her head. "You're in no position to threaten me now!"  
  
Xena crept into the cave. From the entrance went different tunnels, branching off into darkness. She swallowed nervously, and steeled herself. Cocking her ear, she turned her head to the tunnel on the right, where voices came from. A simmering light of red shined from it, around the corner. Xena stepped towards it, her boots making soft noises as she walked in the tunnel. The light grew stronger as she walked faster. Finally, the tunnel ended, and she stepped into a cave room, and her eyes widened. Rogue turned around, with a wicked smile on her face,  
  
"So, you've finally arrived, " Xena glared at her, taking out her sword, "I wouldn't try that if I were you, " She pointed at Ares,  
  
"I' m not that naïve, Rogue, He's a god..immortal, " Rogue balanced the dagger on the tip of her finger, a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Yes, but with the Hind's Blood Dagger.."  
  
"No," The warrior princess whispered, looking at Ares. Their eyes met, "Ares, " and ran toward Rogue, but an evil power stopped her, flying backwards, and hitting her head on the stone wall. Through a red haze, she saw Rogue walk toward her.  
  
"You get to watch you god die.after we strip him off his powers of course." Xena grunted in pain. Rogue turned to her Master, "It's time, " The black stuff started to surround Ares and Rogue. The woman pressed the dagger to Ares' chest, drawing a line of blood. The fires of the torches began to burn brighter, as Rogue chanted, and the black stuff started to swirl around the god. Xena stood up as a memory filled her mind one last time: Xena stood in front of the fates once more, as they looked at her thread. The middle one nodded. "You have a hard life ahead of you, but remember, don't let your love die, or all is lost." "But.how? What?" Xena stared at them confused, "The blood, " The Fates murmured, "The blood of the Chosen, will set him free."  
  
Inside the black stuff, Ares screamed as a blue light was drawn out of him. It was his essence, and it hurt so much as it left its body. Xena gasped as she realized that the bond between them was fraying as his life was fading.  
  
*Xena? * A weak voice sounded in her head. She grasped at the weak link,  
  
*Ares? *  
  
*Princess, I'm dying.*  
  
*No, don't say that! You won't die, you hear that? I won't let you! * Even in his weakened state, she could still sense his smirk,  
  
*So, looks like you do care for me, don't you? * Ares said. She snapped,  
  
*Gods, you won't rest for a minute can you? * He didn't answer her, because a scream erupted from his throat and mind. She stared. He was dying, and she wasn't doing anything. She stared as he writhed in the chains, as his life and powers flowed out of him. The black stuff was getting stronger as it sucked out his essence. Xena racked her mind, pushing herself to save her god.  
  
"The blood will set him free.the blood." The voice whispered in her head again. She took the chakram from her hip, looking at it, her face flooded with knowledge now. The voice whispered in her head again:  
  
  
  
"The blood." Quietly, she stood up, though she knew noone could here her over the screaming. She staggered a bit before her legs steadied her. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"With blood that I am bound with, " she whispered, " I free him." She cut her wrist with her chakram, and a small trickle of blood cam out onto her white skin. A small breeze picked up.  
  
"Once," Rogue looked over her shoulder at Xena, and her eyes widened. Her mouth moved,  
  
"No! Stop!" Rogue yelled at her, but Xena wasn't listening. Her eyes were fixed on her chakram.  
  
"Twice, " she said louder, and slashed again. The blood fell toward the floor. One, two. A bigger wind picked up, swirling around Ares and the black stuff. Rogue yelled again.  
  
"Stop! You warrior bitch, stop!" "Thrice!" Xena screamed over the roaring wind. The wind became a maelstrom, picking up power as it raged around them. It picked up the blood droplets, and they swirled with the wind. The red color of the blood became blue, glowing like the life force of the god which now hung in the middle of the wind pulsating. Ares groaned as he blearily watched it. Screams of Rogue's master filled the air. The wind became a twister around him.and finally, a deafening blast it everyone in the room. It was so loud, that for a minute, they weren't sure if it was real or not. The shock of it blasted them to the ground. Ares swung on his chain, and roared as his life force blasted into him. The wound had broken the chains with its force, and he jumped to the ground, landing on his feet. The wound quieted with a whoosh, and Rogue and Xena stood up, being able to see again. The room was empty of the black mist, and quiet. Rogue stared around in disbelief,  
  
"No, " she whispered, and dropped to the ground on her knees.and fainted. Xena and Ares stared at each other, and then.Ares collapsed to the ground, weak now. Xena ran over to him,  
  
"Ares? Ares, are you all right?" She ran her hands over his body, checking his injuries. He groaned, "Xena, you saved.my life. " he whispered. She looked at him, wiping a bang away from his face, "I don't think I could've lived without you." Ares grinned, and she leaned over, brushing her hand over his cheek, and lightly pressed her lips to his. She was about to come away, when Ares wrapped an arm about her, pressing her closer to him. Xena finally came away, her eyes twinkling. "See, " Ares smirked, " You do care about me." "Of course I care about you, now you have to heal yourself, or your wounds will get worse." Ares was quiet for a moment, concentrating. Then he looked at Xena. "I can't. I'm mortal." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
They stumbled back to the temple just before dawn, collapsing onto the big bed. The temple maids and priestess scattered out of their way, a couple of them bringing a silver basin with warm water and a small towel. "Come on Ares, you need to sleep."  
  
"But, you're hurt!" It was true, Xena had numerous cuts and bruises, but Ares' hurts were worse, and he needed to rest. Ares and Xena had a battle of stares, and eventually, Xena won. Ares curled up on the big bed, exhausted with the tiredness only mortals can have. Xena lighted the big fireplace, and grabbed a throw blanket to cover her and Ares with, and then curled up next to Ares, wrapping her arms around him. It was funny; she never realized how much she cared for him, until she almost lost him. Through all the things he's done to her, and all the things they've been through, she was always afraid that she would lose him somehow, that he would disappear, get sick of her, and never come back. And last night, when she saw he was dying, she snapped back to the image she had seen, of Ares dying, her worst fear come true. But..she couldn't admit to herself that maybe.just maybe she was in love with him. Her hectic thoughts finally relaxed, letting her fall into a deep slumber. When she woke up, Ares was still sleeping, snoring slightly. The sun shone softly through the windows, and Xena quietly stood up, and yawned. She snacked on some food left over from a day ago, and then started looking for bandages. Ares was sleeping on his back, and it was easy for her to fix him up. She wiped his chest with a warm, wet cloth, wiping all the dry blood. Taking a needle and thread, she sewed up the major wound on his stomach, and bandaged it up, wrapping the cloth over his stomach around to his back. She smiled, running her hand over his chest, thinking how beautiful he was. She couldn't help it, she brushed her lips softly over his, and he woke up, smiling up at her.  
  
"Hey Princess, " he said, trying to sit up, and groaned.  
  
"Hey, you're still hurt, don't move too much." He sighed. A knock sounded at the door, and Gabrielle walked in. "Oh my gods! Xena what happened?" Then she looked at Ares, "Ares, what did you do to her?" Xena stood up and put a hand on Gabrielle's arm.  
  
"Gabrielle, he didn't do anything. He's hurt just as much as me, more, actually." Xena recalled the events of the night to her and Gabrielle's eyes widened by the minute.  
  
"What happened with Rogue?"  
  
"While Ares was asleep, I told a guard to fetch her. She's chained and locked up in an underground storage room right now. I don't think she's going to go anywhere for a while."  
  
"Oh. Does anyone else know that Ares is mortal?" Xena shook her head.  
  
"Not that I know of, well, Zeus probably knows..but I don't think anyone else does." Gabrielle looked thoughtful.  
  
"Speaking of mortality, " Gabrielle began slowly, " How is Ares going to get his godhood back?" Both of them turned to the god-made-mortal, who was sitting up on his elbows in the bed,  
  
"Well, I know one thing," answered Ares, "First, don't worry, we won't have to go after the golden apples. Daddy dearest said that he'll give me back my godhood if the reason that I lost it was.reasonable, not because of my lack of brains, as he puts it." The two women breathed a sigh of relief. "BUT, he'll only give it back to me after 45 days." The two women were groaning now. "So, I was thinking I could travel with you for a month and a half, you know, we could spend the time to get to know each other a little better," He grinned at Xena. She rolled her eyes and turned to her companion once more.  
  
"What do you think, Gabrielle?"  
  
"Well, I guess we could. I don't suppose we could just leave him to the dogs and other enemies of his can we?" Xena gave Gabrielle a look. "Thought not."  
  
"But we're gonna have to stay here for a couple of days. Ares isn't well enough yet."  
  
"Yeah, just make sure the priestesses and servants don't figure it out, or they'll stop coming at my every beck and call." Ares piped in, grinning, happy at the thought that he'd get to travel with Xena again.  
  
"Right." ---------------------------------- They ended up staying at the temple for the next three days, and in those three days, Gabrielle and Xena talked. A lot. They were sitting in her room, Ares had gone into the garden for fresh air, and Xena sat on the window seat, looking out of the window, with Gabrielle leaning on the frame of the large window.  
  
"You're falling in love with him again, aren't you?" Gabrielle asked softly. Xena's head spun away from the window and met Gabrielle's face.  
  
"No!" she said sharply and quickly. Then she let out a breath of air, and seeming to give up, turned back to the window, then turned around and looked at her hands. The sun warmed her back as she started to speak. "I don't know, it's just.he almost died, Gabrielle, and I never had to worry about that, I never that he would ever leave me like that," she finished softly, "I've realized that I care for him more than I thought, but.I'm too afraid to fall in love with him again. I don't want to be hurt." Gabrielle hugged Xena tightly,  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt." Xena hugged her back.  
  
"Thanks." ---------------------------- The morning they set out was bright and clear. Xena, Gabrielle and Ares had taken their horses out of the stable at the break of dawn, and they let their horses take the lead for the better part of the morning. Ares' horse was an old one; he had had it from the time he was little, and he had made it immortal as soon as he saw a gray hair forming on the horse's black muzzle. Her name was Charm, given by Aphrodite when she still had a thing for mortal magick, a long time ago. She was pure black, except for the three white spots on her right flank and a white diamond between her eyes. Xena was fond of the horse since she had known it for along time, and it had often gone in to battle with Ares and her. The day passed by quickly as they talked about random things and rested once before going on to the next town called Aphora. It was dark when they reached it, and they went to search for a tavern they could stay overnight at. The only tavern in Aphora was called the Dragon's Hook, and it was loud inside. Ares, Gabrielle and Xena had to yell over the din of a room packed with people and singing to boot. The tavern-keeper was a nice, plump woman, who quickly gave them rooms on the second floor. After they had dropped their things off, they went back to the loud downstairs. Xena picked a table on the side of the room, and they were soon served with hot, steaming food. Ares lunged into it. Between a mouthful of meat, he said:  
  
"It's unbelievable how hungry you mortals get! How do you get anything done between sleeping and eating?" Xena chuckled as she watched Ares eat. He yawned,  
  
"Tired?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night.not used to sleeping." He finished sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. When you finish up, I need to rebandage your bandages."  
  
"All right," Ares answered as he fell to his food again.  
  
After a half an hour, Xena and Ares went upstairs to change the bandages, and Gabrielle stretched and went to the bar to get another drink. As she waited for the bartender, she heard a familiar voice shout her name. She searched the crowd. "Hercules?!" She waved towards him, and he made his way through the crowd to her.  
  
"Gabrielle!" They hugged warmly,  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked the big man before her,  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. I'm here to visit a friend for a little while." The bard nodded,  
  
"We're just passing through, and we're staying here for the night." She neglected to say that Ares was with them, thinking that it wouldn't be the best idea for Hercules to know what happened.  
  
"Where's Xena,"  
  
"Umm.she's upstairs, but-"  
  
"Great," Hercules said before Gabrielle could say anything else. "I think I'll go up and say hi then." With a pat on her shoulder, Hercules took to the stairs. Gabrielle grimaced. This would not be a pretty meeting, and she decided to follow him. ----------------------------- Ares was lying on the bed in his room, naked from the waist up except for the bloody bandages Xena was unwrapping. He watched her as she carefully peeled away each one, and dropped it in the bag on the floor. When the bandages were all off, she rubbed her hands with a minty green salve, and spread them on his wounds. Ares winced as the salve made contact with a cut. "Oh stop, you big baby, you've had worse things then this,"  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's not that bad.especially with you taking care of me." Xena smiled at him. The door suddenly opened with a knock, and Xena turned around, expecting to see Gabrielle, and met the face of.Hercules. Hercules' eyes fell on Xena, then on Ares, then back to Xena.  
  
"Hercules!" Xena exclaimed as Ares sat up on his elbows, and Hercules walked into the room.  
  
"Xena! Gabrielle told me I'd find you upstairs," his eyes drifted towards Ares and Xena quickly took her hands away from his chest. "Xena, what is HE doing here?" She stood up, wiping her hands off on a towel. "He.um, well, it's a long story," Hercules crossed his arms, as if waiting for an explanation. Ares gingerly stood up, hissing through his teeth at the pain, "Oh come on, you don't have to explain anything to him." Xena looked helplessly as the two men glared at each other. Hercules took a menacing step towards his half brother, but Xena stepped in front of him. "Hercules, no. He's hurt, just leave now, I'll explain everything tomorrow. Please." Hercules looked at Xena's pleading face, glared once more at Ares and spun around, slamming the door behind him. When he was gone, Xena looked at Ares,  
  
"What? What? I didn't do anything to him! It's not my fault he's so jealous of me!" Xena just shook her head, making Ares lay down again, and started rebandaging his wounds, thinking of how she would explain this to Hercules, and if Ares was right and she didn't need to explain anything to him.  
  
Well, that's that folks. Review, review, review please. And I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Sorry to keep you hanging like that. 


	4. Authors' Notes

Authors' Notes  
  
Dear readers, I am so so sorry for the delay of my fourth chapter of 'A Chosen's Power'.  
  
I swear, exams have swallowed me whole, and I haven't had time to work on anything. Now that exams are finally over, thank god, I can finally get to writing the next chapter. I'll try to have it up in the next week or so, since I want it to be long, rather than short. I'm sick of short chapters.  
  
So please bear with me, I'll write more as soon as I can.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
~Trinity 


	5. Mihalis

Authors' Notes: Hello hello! I'm back from Hiatus, and LOOK! A brand new chapter! I've been working on it bit by bit every time I've had a chance and here it finally is! Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimr: Not mine. Short but sweet, huh?  
  
Enjoy! And sorry took so long! Hope you haven't abandoned me yet!  
The next morning, Xena, Ares, Gabrielle, and a grumbling Hercules trudged down to the tavern to eat a little after dawn. Ares still winced a little when he walked or sat or bumped into something, but he was healing, thank the gods. Hercules glared at him from time to time and Ares just stood a little more protective over Xena.  
  
As they sat at one of the side tables, Ares kept looking sideways to a man a little ways away. He wore a dark cloak that covered him from head to toe. Continue sword hung at his waist.  
  
"Ares? Who is that?" Xena asked him as he once again looked to his right.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think he was one of my old commanders, Mihalis. He's an old friend." Hercules snorted.  
  
"Friend? You? You don't HAVE friends, Ares." Ares scowled at him, but then he stood up and walked over to the man. The three friends watched as he said something to the man, and then.to Hercules' surprise, the man stood up, laughing and hugged Ares, patting him fondly on the back.  
  
"Lord Ares! My, I haven't seen you for a long time, what brings you to these parts?"  
  
"Mihalis, have I missed you! You were my best commander, never should have left, you know."  
  
The two walked back to the table, and introductions were made all around. It turns out Mihalis served Ares for a long time in his armies before he got old and retired.  
  
"Not that I'm not quick with the sword still." Mihalis chuckled. He seemed a nice, funny man, and Hercules wondered how someone who worked for Ares could be like that. "And you must be Xena, eh?" Xena smiled,  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Yeah, Ares used to talk about you all the time. A little annoying, really. He was right, you are the gorgeous one."  
  
The story was told to Mihalis, and he frowned. "Rouge eh? I think I know who you're talking about." He sighed, "Ares, I think Rogue was a goddess." Three pairs of eyebrows shot up. "I heard of a legend. Long ago, when Zeus first overthrew Cronus, there was a goddess, named Rogue. Now, she worked for Cronus, thinking to double-cross Zeus and bring him down, but Zeus found her out. He banished her from Olympus, from Greece, actually and stripped her of her powers. I don't know how she survived this long. My guess is that she made an alliance with the Dark One you talked about, very early on, and she finally brought him back. But he's not the real problem, no he was never strong, and as you can see, you were able to defeat him quiet quickly. Rogue is the real problem. She was a cunning goddess, and a powerful one in her own way, even though she was only a minor goddess. She has connections. Or had, at least, I don't know now."  
  
Mihalis folded his hands on the table and pushed his hood down revealing black peppered hair and deep blue eyes. "We're going to need Ares a god again to defeat her. I think we need to have a little chat with your father there, Ares."  
  
"I doubt that he's going to hear you out, Mihalis," Hercules interrupted. Mihalis winked,  
  
"Oh, I think he will, I'm a great friend of Zeus too."  
  
Eyebrows went up and Hercules scowled.  
  
~[***]~  
  
They stood in the temple of Zeus, surrounded by lavish surroundings as Mihalis called out to the god of gods. Zeus appeared, in a flurry of wrinkles, looking slightly annoyed when he saw Ares. Mihalis put up a hand before either of them could say anything and Zeus seemed to calm down a little.  
  
"Mihalis! My old friend, how are you? What are you doing here?" He chuckled. Xena raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Looks like Mihalis had many friends.  
  
Mihalis calmly told Zeus their story, and watched as his frown got bigger. Zeus turned to Ares, his arms crossed,  
  
"Ares, why didn't you tell me about this?"  
  
"This is my problem, I can handle it, I don't need to run to my little 'daddy' everytime." Ares growled back.  
  
"This isn't just your problem, Ares. This concerns all the other Olympians. Rogue is a threat to all of us."  
  
"A threat? A threat? Oh please. She has no powers. The only thing she had was some measly shape-shifting thing from her weakling of a god, who we KILLED! She's probably still chained up at my temple."  
  
"Well, Why don't you go check?"  
  
"Because you took away my godhood!"  
  
Zeus sighed, deciding, then gave up.  
  
"Fine, I'll give you your powers back." Ares grinned as the power flowed through him. He glowed golden of a minute and he was transformed back into the god of War. Ares flexed his muscles and arched his back.  
  
"Yeah! I'm back!" Xena tugged at his arm,  
  
"Then let's go and check up, and you better not get to high on that high horse of yours." Ares took Xena's hand who took Gabrielle's who took Hercules'.  
  
"Uh-uh, he's not coming with us." Ares pointed a finger at Hercules. Hercules scowled, which he does a lot in this story.  
  
"Yes he is, Ares." Xena said,  
  
"But whyyyy?" he whined,  
  
"Because I said so." Ares pouted, and Xena just glared.  
  
"Fine, but only cause you say so, Princess."  
  
In a flurry of sparkles, the four of them dissapered. Zeus shook his head, and after a moment, he dissapered also leaving only a dusting of gold behind.  
  
~[***]~  
  
Rogue was still chained up. She crouched on the floor and growled as she saw the little group come up. Ares kneeled down,  
  
"Having fun?" She jerked at the chains, trying to lunge at the god and roared. "Whoah, come down. You're a viscous one. On better terms, I would have invited you into my armies." Xena rolled her eyes. Same old Ares.  
  
"Come on, Ares." Ares turned to Xena and grinned,  
  
"What's the matter princess? Getting jealous?" she rolled her eyes again. (AN: a lot of people seem to be doing that in this story, eh?) Finally he stood up and walked up and out with Xena. ~[***]~  
  
Xena was tired, so she went to bed early. (AN: cause that would be the sensible thing to do...I'll shut up now.) In her room, she smiled and snuggled under the fur covers. Aah, after months of sleeping on the GROUND, it was nice to finally lay on silk sheets. She slowly drifted in and out of wakefulness. Sometime, she heard a priestess come into the room and blow out the torches, leaving the only the moon for light.  
  
Down in the basement, in chains, Rogue howled. Her humanity was slowly slipping away. She hated being in chains. She had been tugging and pulling at them all night, and all though the chains were unbreakable.the walls of the temple weren't. With a muffled grunt, she tugged one more time, and the chains came loose from the wall. She breathed a sigh of relief, and stretched like a cat. Wrapping the chains around her hands so they wouldn't drag, she slowly crept out.  
  
Opening a door to one of the rooms upstairs, she grinned evilly. The weapons room. She didn't have much time, so she grabbed the nearest dagger next to her. Walking though the hallway and past the doors, she closed her eyes. She could sense Xena. She was to the left, right, left again, through winding hallways, here, here was the door. The door didn't creak as she opened it and found the great warrior princess, sleeping and vulnerable. Gripping the knife tightly in her right hand, she crept closer and closer to the sleeping form..  
  
To be continued!!!!! 


End file.
